1. Field
A color polarizing film, an antireflective film, and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes a polarizing plate attached to the outside of a display panel. The polarizing plate only transmits light of a specific wavelength and absorbs or reflects any other light of a different wavelength, thereby controlling the direction of incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
The polarizing plate may be combined with a compensation film, and thus, may function as an antireflective film preventing reflection of externally incident light. The antireflective film may be formed on one side or both sides of a display device, and thus, may have an influence on visibility of the display device.
There remains a need for a polarizing film capable of realizing various reflectance colors, which improves visibility of a display device.